BronyHood: My Introduction
by RedOktober
Summary: This is How i Joined the herd, Hope you all enjoy. R&R. Share your stories!


Why:

So i was just browsing Fics and i came across 'Joining the herd' By Lavasharks. That spoke to me, and it made me smile. Dunno why. Regardless I've decided to write my own.

Who:

You know me, and if you don't, Hello! I'm a British Fellow. And I'll include some more facts about me: I consider myself quite 'Manly' and i do not in any way question my sexuality. That's one. I've written Insomnia, arguably one of the most popular Fanfics on this site, (Or at least for Mature rated fics anyway) and quite a long one too, but i didn't become an author, or a Fan of my little pony over night, so i might as well share what actually happened, and what has happened since, to you in the style of Joining the Herd.

When:

I became a brony about halfway through 2011, near the end of June. Naturally i first heard about the show in school, around April, when my friends were doing their regular ritual of discussing memes and spamming them over and over again until they got bored.

How:

Over the course of May, a few came up i quite liked, like '20 percent cooler' and 'Love and tolerate the shit out of you'. I enjoyed them when they were used well, but when i asked "What's that from?" My friends went silent, or at least two did. The other two asked the same question. I tend to let thoughts linger in my mind, and Especially Questions, so these memes became a pivotal thought for me when i was bored.

Some of you may ask 'Why didn't you just google it or something?' Well, i learned the hard way the perils of the internet, so i gave up Meme searching a while back. Lolshock haunts me to this day.

Regardless, In June, whenever i repeated these memes, these two friends would scold me, and i hadn't the foggiest idea why, when i asked them, they told me the memes come from an 'Unholy Source'. This only made me MORE curious, so i broke my self-promise and typed it in to google, The urban dictionary told me it was from My Little Pony. For the following two weeks i essentially shut down, I was using quotes from MY LITTLE PONY. I knew what they were, they were these liitle toys that Little girls, or furries, bought for various reasons i didn't want to know. So, this in mind, i abandoned them. My salvation came at the hands of... an accident actually. One of my friends sent me the intro of the Show as a 'Rick-Roll' type joke, that he expected me to get mad at.

I didn't. I hated the actual Theme tune and i hate it still, but for some reason, it felt... Not so bad. Whatever it was, it wasn't what i thought it would be. The tune was, but the Characters looked completely different, and the animation was good. I proceeded to search MLP on Google images and i was shocked at what i saw, the show looked decent! Anyway, at the beginning of June i watched my first episode, which was Winter Wrap Up. As soon as that song finished, I had fallen in love with the show. The things i loved, and still love most are the ponies themselves, I learned them and i Loved the background characters, the way they were drawn, and the way they acted captured my imagination completely.

After a short while i had seen every episode, and I decided Twilight was my favourite. Then i decided it was Dash, then AJ for a brief time, but eventually i made Cheerilee My waifu. As more time progressed i replayed the episodes and learned a LOT of names. Luna and Celestia are among my top ten, and the rest are almost entirely Background ponies. I started searching the web and found the Fanbase, it blew my mind. The fanart, and Mostly the fanfiction, Encompassed my thoughts and interests for most of my Free time. I have mixed feelings on this, but i started browsing the Rule 34, and the well drawn pics i found bearable. I'm not a furry, but I was seriously concerned that liking this stuff (rule 34) wasn't normal. And i still worry about it, even today.

Fanfiction, most importantly, took up A LOT of my time. I so desperately wanted to join this proud community, so on Thursday 26th July, i posted my first Fanfic, Insomnia. It's popularity astounded me and i thank everyone for the support :D. I don't view the show as Girly anymore, in fact the community is braver than most, and composed of better people than most. (I still think the theme tune is a _bit_ girly)

By this point i knew i was a Brony, and while i still have my doubts, I love it. My life has changed considerably in the past few months, and i wouldn't have it any other way. My view of furries changed completely. Previously i had the opinion of them being horny 'freaks of nature'. Not because i'm narrow minded, but because i was never introduced to a different viewpoint.(My friends...) Now however i have no quarrel with them. In fact, I have befriended a furry (Furryfurry69) Actually i have nothing to add to that.

Now:

Now? What's happening now? Well, I'm writing stories for Mlp, and I'm becoming more immersed in the community as time goes on. I'm also the most important member (Joking, of course) of a collab project called Co-Hoof. I thought of the name :D

The only bad thing that's happened since I became a brony is recently i attempted to come out of the closet. It did not go well. I'll spare you the details but i lost some friends and gained some injuries, albeit small ones.

Future:

Well, to be honest i plan on writing fanfics. More of them. I also plan on telling my family, although i can't see that happening for a while (my father is very... aggressive towards Homosexuality, Race etc...) Also, just as a note, to exaggerate Lavashark's comment about The MLP fanbase being so closely linked to the show's producers, It's true. Derpy Hooves is now a Canon name. (:D)

That's it. Feel free to discuss parts of this with me, or better yet, review! See you in the Herd.

_**KG.**_


End file.
